User blog:BrightXeno/SIXD: Extra Episode 1- The Power of the Red Eye
Most of these titles are Chapter Seperators, Meaning this is going to be a LONG episode Itachi the Tsukuyomi ''Witnessing an Unimaginable Power Place After Chapter 3 'STNO'S DORM 6:30 P.M. '''Dialouge in Brackets and in bold Denotes that this conversation is going on in the T.V. Show, So Don't get confused (The Raiders, Nolik,Sonic,Simka,Razay, The Dark Heroes, Aira and Stno Gather around the T.V.) Stno: '''Naruto's Almost on! '''Simka: '''Geez! What are you so excited about? It's Just a cartoon? '''Tekno: It's an anime, It's made in japan. Rakion: '''There he goes again. '''Tekno: Don't Worry, that's all i am going to say. Sonic: '''Thanks for inviting us to this Show Night. '''Stno: Don't Mention it, The Episode, She Starts! To Eye! Shaningan Vs Shaningan! Nolik: Shaa-neen-gaan? Rakion: You weren't here for the past Viewings, but i'll tell you in the morning. ---- In Case you also want to watch: --Skip to 7:18, Where Itachi is Opening his Eye-- ---- It Can't be! Oh no. Ragewolf: What's Wrong Kakashi? Can't Endure someone's eye opening? (Laughs) R('''akion)Shadow:No, What he is worried about is... '''Close your eyes! Don't Open your eyes! Break Nolik: What's Wrong with him? Why doesn't he want to have a staring contest with that guy? Simka: His eye is opening. Is somebody hosting a secret staring contest. RShadow:No, That is Itachi's Deadliest Move. Aira: There is a move that requires you staring at somebody? RShadow: '''Yep, Though you need eye contact, Meaning you have to look in each other's eyes. '''Simka: So a move for winning in staring contests? ... Stno: 'I Guess you can say that. '''Blade: '''Sno! It's Back! 'Close your eyes! Don't Look at his eyes! Simka: Do they really have to repeat that? Stno:It's in case we missed what happened before the commercial. There is something they Can't Defend against. Jamaica: And That is? Special Shaningan Jutsu Called Tsukuyomi Aira: Tsukuyomi? What kind of name is that? Only Someone with the Shaningan and Kekkei Genkai Can Defeat me Razay:'''Kekkei-What? '''Nolik: '''What is that? Is it some sort of super move? '''RShadow: '''No, It is an ability passed down trough generations, Think of the Fixie's Ability to turn into screws as their Kekkei Genkai. '''Stno: But you can't perform Other Supermoves, That's a different kind of the stuff. Sauske. (The World Starts to warp into a black,red Monochrome World, With Itachi Holding a blade and Kakashi Stuck to a standing plank of Stone-Just Watch the video and you'll see what i am talking about. 8:18-) Simka: Is there such a thing as a "Plank of stone?" Stno: '''Blame the colors. Not even I know what that is. '''RShadow: ...Wait! Simka! Nolik! Aira! Get out! Simka, Nolik and Aira: Why? RShadow: The next scenes are unsuitable for younger viewers! Leave! Aira: I Understand Blue and Orange. Tekno: What Blue? Aira: But Why me? Nolik: Well I Want to see what happens next! Simka: Yeah! I Think we can handle it! Nolik and Aira: Yeah! RShadow:(Grumble).... Fine! But Don't Blame me if you guys get nightmares! Wonder how much of this someone without Kekkei Genkai can take.(Proceeds to Stab Kakashi) (Simka, Nolik, Aira and the Rest Stare in Horror) Aira: Why did I say Yes? So It was only Genjutsu. Stno: That means Illusion by the way. Clone of Itachi Appears Beside...Itachi) In the Tsukuyomi. (The First Itachi Stabs Kakashi) Rakion: Wait. Where did the second Itachi Come from? RShadow: ' That's From his Jutsu 'Time and Space (The Second Itachi Stabs Kakashi) RShadow: His Tsukuyomi... Even Physical Mass, I Controll them all (Stabs Kakashi) RShadow: '''Thank you T.V. Itachi for finishing my thought! '''Nolik: So he makes his own mini World? Stno: Yep. Stabbing Itachi)The Next 72 Hours will be nothing but this, Over and over Simka and Nolik: 72 HOURS?! Nolik: How long is that? Tekno: 72 Hours? So that equals to (Grabs a pen and paper) One day = 24 Hours, 24*3, So Kakashi will have metal insterted in him for TWO no '...THREE DAYS!'' '''Nolik: THREE DAYS?! Razay:'I'm lucky I'm not the one there. 'Wakes up, Finding 2 Itachis In Front of him) That's Tsukuyomi (Stabs Kakashi) [Itachi:Time and Space (Stabs 'Kakashi'] [Itachi: Even Physical Mass, I Controll them all (Stabs 'Kakashi')] Slogturtle: 'So the World Reset now? 'Calm, It's only Genjutsu shows TWO Blocks of stone with Kakashi Restrained to them Simka: 'That's Better. '''Tekno: '''Wha? Where did the second Stone Come from? 'yourself It's an illusion will do you no good [(The Second Kakashi Gets Stabbed by the Third Itachi.) ' '''Stno:'Mind Screw Much? '''[Itachi:Pain is Pain, Call it what you will] Sonic: If you Call Pain "Being Stabbed in the Stomach and Heart Again and again for three days". Yes, It's pain. [Itachi:Do you feel '-Creator's Note-At Least that's what I heard-' any less deeply by thinking it's not real?] Itachi Stabs Kakashi) long will it be I Wonder before your spirit is broken? Nolik: '''What? '''RShadow: Kakashi is really in an illusion. but Itachi ,The guy stabbing the restrained one, keeps saying it is not an illusion to lower his hopes. Tekno: '''Think of it as me saying to you that the jar of cookies is not behind my toolshed over and over again to make you think it's not there when in reality, it is. '''Stno: BTW, That's where Tekno Really Keeps his snacks. Tekno: 'Well, I Need to eat too! 'screen now shows COUNTLESS KAKASHIS HELD TO BLOCKS OF STONE Nolik: 'Whoa. '''Aira: ' How many are there? '''Tekno: I Don't Know. Blocks of Stone Transform into more Itachis Zora: Two, four, Six, Eight, HOW MANY ARE THERE? [Itachi: Only 71 Hours, 59 Minutes and 59 Seconds to go] Kakashi' '''And Everyone': '''WHAT? Simka: Well he did say that he can also control time in his mini world- Itachis Ready their Blades) Razay: --BUT A THREE DAY'S WORTH OF STABBING IN ONLY ONE SECOND???!!!!! WHAT IN THE NAME OF-''' (Stno Covers His mouth)-Pardon His Language- '''No.Only a Single Second has Passed? Ravenous: I'm Just as suprised as you. Itachis Stab Kakashi All over, Thankfully, the blades,blood and gore aren't shown on the screeen '''Everyone Stares in Horror as Kakashi is stabbed) Zora: I Don't Think i Want to sleep after this Nolik:(Horrified) I Don't think i WANT to sleep anymore. '''Tekno:Such Power. (The (Broken) Portal Spazzes for a bit, Everyone Snaps out of the fear) Aira: The Portal! Tekno: Not again! (Everyone Goes to the portal and checks on it) 'Stno's Dorm 1:35 A.M.' (Everyone is Asleep.Nolik is Tossing and turning in his bed, Hearing: あなたは、あなたの世界に入ります 悪夢の完全 72時間ローミング あなたの精神は解除されます 修理不能 あなたの心...決して...復帰" Over and Over Again) Nolik:ngh...no! KEEP AWAY FROM ME! (Stno, Rakion and Simka Wake Up) Rakion: Dude, What is with the Scream? It's Like 1 In the Morning! Stno: Can you at least keep it down? Simka: Was it from what you saw earlier. Nolik: Please, Don't Pass a Metal Stick trough me. Simka: Maybe we can play later. And a metal Stick, Really? RX:Hey, That's the safest way for nolik to say sword. Simka: Got it, Nolik, Try to think of something else, maybe that thought will go away. Nolik:Ok. (Goes to Sleep) Simka: Good, maybe when he wakes up, he'll forget all about it (Goes to Sleep) (The Portal Spazzes abit before conjuring a Pitch Black Stickman) ?????:Maybe i can find someone worthy (Leaves Tekno's Dorm) ---- イタチの攻撃 '' (Itachi's Attack) ---- '''Stno's Dorm 7:15 A.M. (Stno is still sleeping in his bed, But Tekno Shouts, Waking him up) Tekno: STNO! CHECK OUT THE NEWS! Stno: (Drowsy) Huh? Coming! Sonic: There seems to be crazy Phenomena Happening! Sta:Today in Slusher News: Tus: Black Flames Appear All Over Mornin! Sta: Mass Murder at The Stadium! Tus: And for Exclusive News: Mind Trick, Poison Stare or Secret Ropleplay? Sonic: It must've happened last night. [Jain Sta: Black Flames Have Suddenly Appeared Last night In Mornin, And unlike other flames, This one is Eternal And Undousable ! Wait, 'Undousable'?! For More Information we have Rep Oto at the Scene. Rep? Any Information about this Strange Fire?] RShadow: '''A Black Undousable Fire. '''Tekno: You Know? Spit it out Blacky! ... Tekno: '''Report this and you're Dead. '''RShadow: He's Here. Nolik: Who? RShadow: Remember the guy stabbing Last night? Aira: Yes. Stno: What about it? RShadow: And these Weird Events, And the Portal Spazzing out? Rakion: '''Yes We Know Shadow! '''RShadow: How did he find a portal here? Simka: '''What's Wrong here? Can anyone Tell me what's happening? '''Stno: '''Impossible... It was Broken ... Itachi. (CRASH!) '''Ra: HELP!!! Stno:! 'What's Going on? (Stno, and the rest rush to the hall to see Ra, Stezon, Razay And Terra Facing a Pitch Black Stickman) ---- 'Slusher Hall 7:16 A.M. ?????: Seems that you are the few who dare to face me Terrail: Oh Shut it! Stno: What's Going On? Ra: Oh Stno! Thank Goodness! We found this guy roaming around the hall, Then He Challenged us to a fight Razay: More like he was telling us not to fight him, but Ra decided to be a hard head and strike Black! ... Razay: THE ONE WE'RE FACING? Rakion: I Thought you were reffering to (The Pitch Black Stickman Strikes Rakion at the back of his head)--- ??????:'''Don't Get Distracted by wasting your breath. '''Rakion: Just Who Are you? What are you doing Here? RShadow: '''Itachi. That's your name, Right? '''Itachi:... Simka: I'm Guessing that Silence means that's his name. RShadow: Let Me Guess... TVTropes? Itachi: I Don't Want to Cause a commotion. So I'll finish you off quickly Zora: Correction (Everyone Readies for battle) WE Will finish you off quickly Itachi: '''I Don't want to spend my time here, I'll face you again in Fourty Periods. '''Stno: Periods? Itachi:...(Spots Simka and Nolik Among the Group) Keep the kids away from this bloodshed. Simka And Nolik: What? Stno:... Terra? Terra: What is it? Stno: Get Simka and Nolik to the Other Side of Slusher. Guard them until we defeat him. We Don't Want them to be traumatized. Terra: Got it (Encases Simka and Nolik within an Earth Sphere, Then Carries it to Tekno's Dorm) Jamaica: The Kids are gone, Now are we ready? I Have tickets to see the FIFA 2015 World Championships And i don't want to---(A Clone of Itachi Hits Jamaica at his back) Gyaw! Stno: Alright Then Battle Start! ---- ''Team Slusher Vs Itachi! ---- (Stno Lunges Towards Itachi, Who Sidesteps out of the way, Rakion Launches a Ring Towards itachi, Itachi Dodges out of the way, Making the ring hit Stno) '''Stno:' Watch it! (Jamaica Sends an Energy ball in Itachi's Direction, Itachi Dodges the ball and throws a shuriken at Jamaica, RShadow Counters it with his Shadow Shuriken. Itachi Pulls out more Shurikens, Then Stno Lunges at him again to intercept an oncoming throw, Suddenly, Itachi Performs 火遁・鳳仙花爪紅 (Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni), All Flaming Shurikens Hit Stno, Badly Burning him and engulfing him in flames) Stno: OW! OW! OW! Ouch! (Stno Casts his Own Cyan Flame to Stave off the Fire from Itachi's Shurikens) Razay: Maybe next time, Bring a Fire Extinguisher. (Zora Launches An Arrow Volley at Itachi, Itachi Gets hit and disappears. To find another one Standing Behind Zora Zora: What the?! (Itachi Stabs Zora at the back of the head, Jamaica Attempts to Power Kick Itachi, but he dodges, causing the kick to hit Zora Instead) Zora: Watch it! (Tekno Prepares a rapid fire energy blade and slashes itachi, but he explodes, Then the Real Itachi Appears Behind Stno, Who Tries to use his cyan blade to fend him off, Itachi Throws Kunais at Stno, who uses his cyan energy to counter, Shadow lunges at itachi with his shadow shuriken, Itachi Grabs Said shuriken and Throws it back at Shadow, Shadow Uses a Kunai to deflect the Shadow Shuriken, As soon as he lands, Itachi follows him and Slashes him with his Kunai. Shadow falls to the ground) RShadow: Umm, Tekno, Remember when i said that the S.T.R.I.K.E is trickier to defeat than itachi? I Stand corrected. (Itachi Goes to shadow and proceeds to attack him, But Sonic Homing attacks him, Forcing Itachi Back) Sonic: Don't Tell me you forgot about me? Stno: Sonic! Run! (Sonic is confused. Itachi Performs Amaterasu at sonic, Who reacts in time, Black Flames appear where sonic used to be (The Flames go out At Itachi's Command) , Then sonic Runs around the place at blazing speed, Itachi Attempts to use Amaterasu at Sonic, But due to Sonic's speed, Itachi can't Focus on Sonic, and thus, The Amaterasu Misses sonic multiple times, Black Flames Sprouting all around the place... Meanwhile... Chakatan in His Dorm brings out a pie from the oven) Chak: Finally! My perfect pie is complete! (Holds up the recepie) Thank you Grandma for making this! This is the only copy i have, so if i lost it, I'd be crushed. (Sonic Runs past Chak's Dorm, Itachi's Amaterasu Hits Chak's Recepie) Chak:... NO!!!! I'M SORRY GRANDMA! (Turns into the Pieman) WHOEVER DID THIS WILL DIE! (Flies off) (Itachi's Amaterasu Keeps missing sonic, Until one Finally hits sonic) -=TO BE ADDED=- Category:Blog posts